Minnie Mouse: Shopping Avenger
Plot Minnie Mouse and Daisy Duck have to embark on numerous shopping missions at Club Banana to gear up for their stands against the Phantom Blot and Ma Beagle at different locations! Can they gear up in 90 seconds or less and will they defeat those sleazy super-villains? Note: This game parody is based on the Disney Channel web game "Kim Possible: Shopping Avenger". To play the game, click here. You may require adobe flash player. The Cast *Kim Possible - Minnie Mouse (Disney) *Extra with Kim - Daisy Duck (Disney, as Minnie's partner and friend) *Wade - Mickey Mouse (Disney, as Minnie's boyfriend and wingman) *Rufus - Figaro (Disney) *Drakken - Phantom Blot (Disney) *Shego - Ma Beagle (DuckTales) Prologue One day, at their secret underground planning base, Minnie Mouse, Daisy Duck and Figaro were checking to see if they had everything they required for their missions to stop the Phantom Blot and Ma Beagle. Minnie was wearing a cropped black turtleneck shirt with long sleeves that go to the middles of her forearms and bears her midriff and her belly button, green cargo pants, a black hair bow on top of her head, brown leather gloves with thin cuffs, a red wristwatch on her right wrist, a dark brown utility belt with buttons, magazine holders and canteen holders, and black boots. Daisy was wearing a cropped black t-shirt that bears her midriff and her belly button, green cargo pants, dark brown leather gloves with thin cuffs, a black wristwatch on her right wrist, a black hair bow on the top of her head, a dark brown utility belt with buttons, magazine holders and canteen holders, and black boots. As Daisy and Figaro checked a list of supplies, Minnie pulled them out to show that they had each and every supply. "Waterproof map?" Daisy asked? "Got it." Minnie replied, reaching into her pocket and pulling what looked like the waterproof map. "Two-way nano-scanner?" "Check!" Minnie pressed a button on her utility belt and turned translucent and green for a period of time, then back to her normal colors. "Pulsating beacon?" "Right here." She pulled a beeping and flashing beacon out of her pockets and back in. "Okay. And the most important thing of all..." Daisy got to the last thing on the list. "Oh, no, I left it at home!" Minnie cried. Daisy gasped in alarm and Figaro hid in Daisy's shirt. "Abort! Abort! Abort!" "Wait!" Minnie chimed in, implying she was faking. "Here it is!" She pulled a card out of a secret pocket and a "cha-ching!" was heard. "Don't scare us like that, Minnie!" Figaro popped out of Daisy's shirt again and made a sound of worry. "Come on! Bring your Club Banana Frequent Buyers Discount Card and let's get started!" =Minnie Mouse: Shopping Avenger= Select A Mission To select a mission, click one of the links below. Arctic Mission The Phantom Blot and Ma Beagle are building a giant army of Ice-Bots at a secret Sub-Zero Arctic Lab! A slush sample has been traced by Sonic to their exact coordinates, but you will have to gear up first, and you have 90 seconds to do it! Click Here Desert Mission Blot's hoarding the entire supply of strawberry scented hair care products at his desert compound! You can still stop him, only if you can gear up in 90 seconds or less. Click Here Outer Space Mission The space agency is missing a shuttle, and Peru has just reported the sun's gone total blackout! Sounds like Blot and Ma Beagle to Mickey. You will need to leave as soon as you gear up, or in 90 seconds, whichever comes first! Click Here Jungle Mission Something in the jungle reeks! Sonic tracked a cluster of synthetic clouds to an Amazonian volcano right next door to Blot and Ma Beagle's Jungle HQ. You have only got 90 seconds to gear up! Click Here Underwater Mission Blot and Ma Beagle are at it again! They are training an army of Mutant Sushi at an undersea fresh fish factory. You have got only 90 seconds to gear up! Click Here Gallery Minnie Mouse as Kim Possible.png|Minnie as Kim Possible Daisy Duck as Kim Possible.png|Daisy as Kim's Partner (Extra) Mickeyknee.gif|Mickey as Wade 000croppedimage318436-macchianeraintera.png|Phantom Blot as Drakken Ma Beagle.jpg|Ma Beagle as Shego Category:Shopping Avenger